


And So I Make A Promise

by unboundpen



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:43:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unboundpen/pseuds/unboundpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason lets Damian be on top for the first time, and gets internally emotional about their relationship. Even more so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And So I Make A Promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MommaUrsa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MommaUrsa/gifts).



> Prompt from mommaursa from tumblr:  
> Can I ask for JayDami where Jay lets Dami top for the first time and make it sad and sexy and cute

They were kneeling on their bed with just their lips touching, kissing at a pace that was slow enough for Jason to become twitchy. Fingers clench over the sheets, resisting the urge to grab the boy in front of him. He had promised to go Damian’s pace tonight. And where he would have expected the younger man to be riding him already, or doing something far much more than just  _kissing,_ they actually weren’t.

"Todd," Damian whispers across his lips, his eyes opening to stare at Jason through his lashes. Warm palms slide up Jason’s thighs, squeezing and massaging the muscles there while Jason widens his legs unconsciously.

The older man groans, reaching up to cup Damian’s face in both hands and holds on as he presses their foreheads together, relishing the moment. “Yeah, Babybat?”

A slow smile grows on his face when Damian shivers at the nickname. Three years and he can still get the same reaction, just without the scathing remarks now.

The teen doesn’t say anything, simply tracing letters on the soft skin of Jason’s inner thighs, moving upwards until he’s tracing letters on his cock. M-i-n-e

Jason moans, forcing Damian’s head up for another kiss, still slow and tempered as Damian had made it, but filled with the passion they’ve so often used.

Those fingers, deadly and sinful fingers, wrap around the shaft,  squeezing while he thumbs the slit, pressing down enough that Jason is almost scratching dull nails against Damian’s cheeks. Precum smears over the head of his cock, causing him to moan loudly in the empty room. The hand starts to move, sliding down and squeezing for good measure before sliding it back up in a torturously slow way.

He relents his grip, caressing the younger man’s heated cheeks while he licks his way past Damian’s lips. Jason focuses on that to distract himself. It’s been too long, being together like this. Add the fact that he promised he wouldn’t give himself release while Damian was off placating his mom. For a good three months….

It had been difficult -not that it wasn’t hard already- but fuck, he’s about ready to cover Damian’s hand if he kept doing that.

He breaks away laughing, borderline hysterical, giving Damian’s lips another quick kiss to appease the scowl there. He’ll never say it, but he likes the way Damian’s lips become tight, knowing how really plump they were when the kid is asleep.

He slides his hand down, gripping the kid’s wrist tight to make him stop.

"Give me a sec, babe," he says hoarsely, kissing Damian’s temple twice and stays there, trying to even his breathing.

"Who’s the over eager teen now, hmm?" Damian teases lightly.

"Shut up, I promised. So forgive me if I don’t want nothing more than to come on your face."

Damian chooses to ignore the vulgarity of the last part, “I know.” It’s the tone, the fucking tone was all that showed how happy he was, how proud of Jason he was, getting him to tremble from the sheer effort not to come right then and there.

Of course he does. Calling, video chatting, sure they did those things, but off screen, or away from each other completely, Jason needed to make sure Damian knew how committed he was to  _them_. And if Damian wanted them to do certain things, then so be it.

"Hey, Babybat."

The kid hums, breath tickling the older man’s ear.

"You know about that thing you keep saying about being on top?" He pauses, inwardly groaning at how desperate he sounds, all breathy and shit. "You can if you want to…."

Damian stills against him, which gets Jason to panic, holding his breath to keep himself from saying something that may end up with either one of them leaving the room. It’s happened so many times that he’s had to learn to do this so he didn’t die from fucking blue balls.

When Damian starts to retreat. Jason wants nothing more than to hold him there, keep them there with touching and open feelings in the air and shit. Is this what it feels like?

He starts getting twitchy again, forcing himself to stare as passively as he could at that blank face. The feeling of those dark blue eyes searching his face, looking for something, doesn’t help the twitching at all. But before he could start making himself stop, he’s tackled onto his back. His breath escapes him, leaving him gasping when he clutches the body on top of him. A set of lips firmly place themselves over his, stealing even more of the little oxygen he has. Teeth graze the skin, biting down till the taste of blood floods his mouth.

"Jesus Christ," he wheezes when Damian pulls away. But he kinda sort of forgives the boy instantly when he sees the hungry look he’s giving him. And it’s just something about that, that gets a wave of relief washing over his body, finally relaxing on the comforter as Damian leans back down and showers Jason’s face with kisses everywhere, gentle and slow. Another form of torture that the both of them are unaccustomed to.

A feeling of adoration blooms in his chest and spreads increasingly, especially when the younger man nuzzles the white streak in Jason’s bangs, lips puckering to kiss the skin there. It’s exactly the same thing that Jason does to the faint scar located on Damian’s forehead.

"I’m guessing that’s not a no then?" Jason groans, squirming under the body on top of him.

He’s given no answer, but it’s definitely confirmed when Damian sits back up with this look on his face and he’s pretty sure it’s a look he’s given the younger man, but never one that he’s ever received out of their times together, or maybe he was never given the chance to see it till now.

And, god, just that look…. he knows they don’t have time for foreplay when he’s this close, but he doesn’t want to vocalize it. Instead, he sticks his hand under the pillows, almost chucking the lube and condom pack at Damian in his attempt to make him hurry the fuck up, knowing he should wait for the kid’s sake, but watching Damian study him is really starting to get good enough that it might actually be good enough to get him off. Maybe he could suggest trying that sometime.

He gets comfortable, passing off his squirming as just getting ready.

Damian scrunches his face in sheer concentration as he tears the condom pack open and rolls it on, pausing and looking so unsure as he stares at Jason’s groin -as if looking at it for the first time or something.

Jason’s legs fall open, his feet rounding Damian’s waist so that his heels dig into the base of his spine to bring him much closer. He barks out a laugh when Damian staggers forward, catching himself before his face smashes into Jason’s chest.

Damian’s glare is simply precious, just enough that Jason reaches down to comb his thick fingers through those dark strands, massaging through them. It encourages Damian enough to lean down and bite down on the supple flesh below him.

Jason can feel the smirk against his skin when he arches, groaning at the slight scrape of teeth over a nipple. He’s this close to yelling “Fuck me already”, but doesn’t when Damian’s lips move up to brush the underside of the older man’s stubbled chin.

Jason can feel Damian’s cock press up against his ass, already slick with lube.  _When did that happen?_  But he doesn’t complain, not if the kid is all ready.

When Damian sits back up, there’s a huge grin on his face, probably the most happy he’s ever shown Jason willingly. The slight burning sensation in the older man’s chest intensifies just as a lump grows in his throat, making it much harder to swallow.

Fingers run along muscled thighs, dancing over them again, before gripping Jason’s hips and pulls him close. Jason tries to watch as best he can. The way Damian is holding himself, pushing insistently into Jason’s opening. It’s a procedure well practiced that for a brief moment, Jason wonders just how much Damian has fantasized about doing this.

The feel of Damian sliding in haltingly makes Jason grit his teeth as the old but not unfamiliar burn starts. He grips the sheets under him, twisting them this way and that just as Damian keeps on pressing forward until he’s fully sheathed inside of Jason.

It takes them a moment because they’re both panting.

But when Jason mostly recovers, he grits out, “Do it.”

And Damian pulls out slowly, causing the other man to curse loudly, and pushes back in just the same, groaning as his eyes fall shut and his head tilts back to expose that wonderful neck of his.

He’s touching him everywhere. In a way it’s soothing, caressing his abdomen by tracing the indentations of the muscle there. And Jason just watches, simply mesmerized because it’s Damian. Every single movement is like a dance, that push and pull he can feel, but watching Damian do it makes it so much better.

Jason clasps the teen’s fingers, sliding them up his body so that Damian bends forward with every inch, just until they’re face to face, with Damian propping himself just three inches over Jason’s head.

The kid’s eyes flutter open, mouth opening in question, but Jason doesn’t give him a chance. He pushes up until they’re lips slide perfectly into place together.

His other hand sneaks into Damian’s hair and tugs, wanting more of that forceful nature from him now more than ever. Because this slowness, this way of touching him where it isn’t hard, rough fucking is enough to make Jason lose his shit. And while he does manage to make Damian go faster, moving his hips so that he grinds into Jason more insistently, the way he kisses is still slow and gentle.

It makes Jason cry out and hold Damian there, because shit it’s messing with him too much.

Damian’s free hand wraps around Jason’s cock and starts to pump it in time with his thrusts.

And thank god he’s moving faster, the pleasure ebbing the pain, but not making it go away. The pleasure masking the aching in his chest.

He tries to nip at Damian’s lips, bite them, make them bleed, all so that he can try to make sense of what the kid was doing to him, but his efforts are wasted, leaving them to break away to breathe.

Jason pulls Damian’s head down beside his own face, so that he can run kisses down Damian’s neck and leave his marks on him. And also to hear the ragged breaths right next to his ear, he savors it, falling under the impression that it’s the only way Damian is actually affected by this.

Damian’s thrusts are short, only pumping a few good centimeters, brushing Jason’s prostate with every movement. And god he’s right there, right on that edge of release.

But the thing that gets him coming is when Damian turns his head so that his lips brush the shell of Jason’s ear to say, “I love you.”

And Jason is coming, biting down on the kid’s shoulder so that he doesn’t wake his fucking neighbors with his shouting, and it’s not the least bit quiet either. Cum paints their chests in lines, makes Damian’s fingers sticky and messy as he keeps pushing into Jason to find his own release.

Jason feels Damian move away, so that he’s sitting up and fucking Jason harder, making that burn in Jason’s ass hurt more, until he’s coming too. His kiss swollen lip caught between his teeth as his eyes lock on Jason’s. The blush on his cheeks darken all the while his body shudders through it, lasting enough that Jason starts to wish there wasn’t a barrier between them.

They try to catch their breaths as much as they can. The heaving in their chests transgressing into even rises before Damian chooses to pull out and take off the condom, setting it off to the side for them to throw away later. And then wipes his hand on the sheets carefully.

Jason feels the bed dip beside him. The kid cuddles in close with a sigh of contentment.

But Jason is still nervous, because he knows that Damian has already started saying those three words months ago, but this time, it feels different. It made the ache in his chest blow up, leaving him feeling even more open and vulnerable than before. When he shifts to his side, facing Damian, he finds himself admiring everything about him as he wraps his hand around Damian’s waist, pulling him until their legs tangle in the way they normally do.

Their noses brush, and Jason feels he needs to respond, say something back. And when he opens his mouth, all that comes out is, “I love you too.”

 


End file.
